


(Un)reasonable

by jenonghan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenonghan/pseuds/jenonghan
Summary: “Jadi...kenapa hyung bangunin aku?”
Relationships: Kim Mingyu & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	(Un)reasonable

**Author's Note:**

> sksksks aku pengen nulis apaan gitu ya tapi kayak gak ada ide tapi pokoknya pengen nulis | di sini gyuhoon udah jadian (entah gmn caranya) & tinggal bareng

**

Dalam lelapnya Mingyu berpikir, mungkin ini akan jadi yang pertama dalam hidupnya merasakan pengalaman spiritual yang beberapa kali didengarnya dari orang-orang semacam ketindihan sesuatu yang berat dalam lelapnya. Tapi ketika membuka matanya yang kelopaknya bagai lengket, hanya ada Jihoonie hyung menaiki perutnya, semerbak aroma manis bercampur getir khas sang omega menguar dalam ruangan. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul empat dini hari.

“Ikut aku,” Jihoon berkata pelan, dan Mingyu akan mematuhinya begitu saja karena kepalanya belum mencerna apa-apa untuk mempertanyakan. Mingyu mengenakan kaos belelnya dan berjalan mengikuti Jihoon sambil menguap berkali-kali. “Duduk,” Jihoon menunjuk kursi makan sementara dia menyiapkan sesuatu di dapur. Mingyu cuma yakin hyung garis miring pacarnya itu bukan sedang memasak.

Jihoon lalu menumpahkan sereal yang diambilnya dari kulkas ke mangkuk dan menuang susu hingga seluruh kepingannya terendam. Dia lalu membawa mangkuk itu dan mengambil duduk berhadapan dengan Mingyu. Sendoknya ditekan-tekan ke dalam agar sereal itu benar-benar basah dan lembek sebelum Jihoon lalu mulai makan.

Mingyu mengucek matanya sekali lagi, “Jadi...kenapa hyung bangunin aku?”

Jihoon melahap suapan pertamanya sebelum menjawab, “Soalnya kamu lagi tidur.”

(Ya nenek-nenek salto juga tau hyung kalo dibangunin itu karena orangnya lagi tidur bukan lagi nimba sumur).

“Iyaa, buat apa? Biar apa?”

Jihoon cuma ngemut serealnya dan mengerucutkan bibir.

“Temenin aku makan sereal,” ujar Jihoon akhirnya.

Mingyu menghela napas, "Aku jadi gak tau mesti ngapain," dia menyandarkan punggung. Sebelum kemudian menegakkan posisinya tiba-tiba. “Kangen, ya?” Mingyu nyengir, tengil dan lebar banget. Jihoon memutar bola matanya sambil ngemut sereal di mulutnya.

“Makan gih,” ujar Jihoon akhirnya. Mingyu cuma menopangkan dagunya pada tangan, masih terkantuk-kantuk.

“Suapin.”

“Bayi.”

“Bayinya hyung.”

“Idih.”

“Yaudah, kalo kangen bilang aja, sih.”

“Bukan kangen,” Jihoon menghentikan suapannya. Matanya menatap Mingyu lurus-lurus, dan ada susu mleber di sudut bibirnya. Kalau Mingyu pernah bilang dia ibarat udah jatuh cinta sama Jihoon sampai mentok ke dasar palung mariana, kayaknya sekarang ini dia bisa jatuh lebih dalam lagi karena udah ada di dasar pun, dia udah siap nyangkul untuk terperosok semakin jauh, sampe perut bumi, bertemu timbunan jasad plankton hingga akhirnya menjadi raja minyak. Semua karena membucin.

“Emang salah ya kalo aku pengen punya alasan biar bisa sama-sama kamu?”

(Ampun hyung, sumpe deh beneran gak salah kalo bangunin aku jam empat pagi cuma karena pengen sama aku. Mau diajak ngeronda, partnership babi ngepet, nyari kodok di empang atau merencanakan kudeta sekalipun aku rela, hyung, aku rela)

Jihoon lalu melahap suapan terakhir sebelum membereskan mangkuknya, membawanya ke tempat cucian piring. Peralatan makan berdentingan saling beradu diiringi suara air keran yang mengalir. Jihoon mengibaskan piring yang masih meneteskan sisa air sebelum meletakkannya di susunan rak piring bersih, namun dia merasakan sepasang lengan memeluknya erat.

“Hyung tanggung jawab pokoknya,” Mingyu menggumam, membenamkan wajahnya ke rambut Jihoon dan menghirup aroma manis omeganya dari sana.

“Apa sih.”

“Aku gak ngantuk lagi gara-gara hyung.”

“Emang udah semestinya kamu bangun. Matahari juga bentar lagi terbit.”

Mingyu merengek, “Tapi belum waktunya. Jangan curang, hyung.”

Jihoon mendongak, alisnya mengerut. “Curang apanya?”

“Pokoknya sekarang aku lagi cari-cari alasan biar bisa sama-sama hyung.”

Jihoon mengerucutkan bibir sebelum kemudian membalikkan badan, menangkupkan wajah Mingyu di antara telapak tangannya. “Bau bodohmu jangan banyak-banyak ya, nanti aku pusing.”

Mingyu melongo sejenak, “Bau bodoh -tapi hyung suka, kan? Hehe!” Mingyu langsung mendapat jawilan di hidungnya. Perlahan mengangkat Jihoon dan menggendongnya ke kamar mereka. 

“Selamat pagi, selamat tidur, hyung,” ujar Mingyu begitu mereka berbaring di tempat tidur dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mereka.

Matahari sebentar lagi terbangun di sisi dunia tempat mereka berada.

** 


End file.
